(a) Field of the Invention
A conventional turbine axial fan thermally actuated or driven by wind power is equipped with a sealed top portion having plural axial exhaust blades arranged at intervals and stacked with equal inclined angles annularly installed at its periphery, the center thereof is downwardly extended with an axial airflow inlet port; when in operation, the plural exhaust blades provide a turbine axial airflow exhausting function, and the axial airflow inlet port introduces airflow during the rotation operation then the introduced airflow is exhausted to the surroundings; at present, a high power lamp set often adopts a heat dissipation housing made of a heat conductive material having a sealed top portion for preventing rainwater from entering; the present invention provides a turbine axial fan driven by an electric motor and installed on the top portion of a heat dissipation lamp housing, so when the electric turbine axial fan is operated, the airflow is concentrated from the outside of top portion of lamp housing, which is relatively hotter, of the sealed heat dissipation lamp housing towards the center, and leaded to upwardly enter an axial airflow inlet port formed at the bottom of the electric turbine axial fan, thereby being exhausted to the surroundings through the radially-arranged exhaust blades, thus when the present invention being applied in a high power lamp, e.g. a high power LED lamp set, a cooling effect by external cooling airflow can be provided to the top portion, which is relatively hotter, of the LED lamp housing; when external wind power drives the turbine axial fan, the loading of electric motor can be lowered so as to reduce the electric power outputted by the electric motor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The cooling for a conventional LED lamp housing includes natural air cooling or fan cooling, wherein the rainproof effect for the fan cooling is relatively harder to establish, it is yet to be seen a lamp housing having its top portion installed with a rainproof electric turbine axial fan structure in the market place.